A Sign of An Empty Mind?
by kentmccoppins
Summary: Alistair Krei invites Kent Mansley over to his finally completed new San Fransokyo building. They proceed to 'break in' his new desk. One shot.


Krei had been patient in extending his invitation for Kent to visit his finally completed San Fransokyo campus. Not because he wasn't proud of the sleek new building (he certainly was), but because he wanted to tease the agent for as long as he could. He could tell his roommate was anxious to see it, if not out of basic curiosity then out if the healthy detective spirit residing in him somewhere.

After a few days Krei relented and invited Kent over. He purposely gave him a quick tour– better things awaited them in his office. And as he pinned him against the door of said office with a kiss, Krei was sure Kent now understood.

In that slow period of anxious waiting Krei had forced an abstinence of the most infuriating order upon them. He'd kiss Kent like he was doing now, savoring the taste of him and taking his sweet time to do so, and then leave him with a problem below the belt. It'd be a lie to say he didn't somewhat enjoy watching Kent 'relieve' himself in the bathroom afterwards. He was never as serious when he thought himself to be alone.

That was not the Kent who managed to take a hold of the situation at present. Krei found himself bent over his desk before he knew what happened. A smile broke through his look of breathless surprise. He slipped a hand over the one Kent had reaching up his shirt.

"We're going to have to make this quick," Krei murmured. Kent smiled against his neck and closed his lips around his skin slowly. For a long moment time fell away; a weak noise escaped the CEO as Kent left a little mark right behind his collar.

"What if I don't want to make this quick?" Kent teased. "You've been _cruel_ , Krei. We have time to make up for…"

The husky and commanding tone of Kent's voice made Krei more than willing to relent and just let him _fuck him_ until neither of them could stand up any longer. But he hadn't been lying when he said they had to be quick; he had a meeting later in the day and he wanted to try and be coherent for it.

"I didn't know you had a voyeuristic streak, Kent," Krei panted.

"I– Oh, alright." Embarrassment was clear in Kent's mumble and Krei could practically feel the blush of his cheeks against him. He certainly felt his hands begin to undo the buttons of his pants.

" _Bon garçon_ ," Krei cooed. After that their little exchange of bravado ended. Krei's knees were going weak as his disrobing continued. Kent pulled down his briefs and pants in one fluid motion, collecting the clothing about Krei's knees and leaving his lower half totally exposed. A bold hand kneaded one cheek of his rump.

"Put your hands on the desk," Kent ordered briskly. Krei complied with a small whimper. In return, Kent made use of his other hand and circled his thumb around Krei's puckered entrance.

"You want it?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, Kent, please," Krei mumbled. He pressed further against the desk, hands spreading out, and rose onto the toes of his loafers.

"I didn't hear you…" Kent's thumb pressed a tad more and the very tip made it past the ring of tight muscle. A strained moan was what Krei offered up as initial response. It was difficult for him to find his words again.

"I want your fingers in my ass Kent, _please_ ," he huffed.

"Oh, you can say it prettier than that," Kent prompted. "Beg for me in German, Alistair." Krei barely managed Kent's request; he wasn't really thinking in _any_ language at this point. He just wanted that thumb widening his entrance to push in _more_ or else he was going to lose it. It didn't help that Kent had taken to whispering his first name– _"Alistair…"_ –sweetly in his ear.

It seemed that Krei's foreign mumbling was enough for Kent. Slowly he pressed his thumb further. Soon he found the spot he knew would make Krei go weak and gently pressed it. Krei keened and moaned, fingers curling up, and pushed his hips back restlessly. If only they had more time, if only they had more time…! Later, he swore. Later that night he'd have Kent take him.

Then he was empty for a second– only for two long fingers to replace Kent's thumb. Krei's breath hitched and he pushed back against him yet again.

"Oh, Kent, K-Kent," he gasped. Kent leaned forwards and pressed his smile against the skin of Krei's neck once again. His free hand slowly undid the lowermost buttons of the CEO's blazer and dress shirt while the other pushed its fingers deeper, deeper into Krei. A staggered, yearning moan and a sharp jolt from his hips was the response Kent earned.

"Kent, we r-really need too–" Krei cut his sentence short when Kent started rubbing his erect cock. A shaky, high pitched noise escaped him, his stiff arms folding and chest pressing against the desk, and his trembling hips rose up further in the air. He was empty again for a second, and then Kent's fingers filled him back up in another sharp instant. Krei moaned desperately.

"K-Kent, _please_ , I need to cum," he panted. "Kent, _Kent_ … Let me cum, please–" Another gasp ended Krei's mumbling and a tremor wracked his body again. Kent was rubbing the head of his cock so delicately, teasing the wet slit with shameless tenderness.

"Since you asked so nicely," Kent breathed. "Go ahead, Alistair." Krei shut his eyes as his climax gripped him, making an obscene noise loud enough to completely echo off of the office's high ceiling. He made a complete mess of Kent's hand, thick string after string of his seed hitting his palm. After Kent pulled back, Krei feel slack with a heavy grunt, the desk being the only thing holding him up. His mind was whirling.

"Alistair." Kent's voice was even smaller now, soft and breathy. It was enough to somewhat rouse Krei and get him to half stand up.

When Krei remembered his upcoming meeting, a jolt of panic hit him and had the CEO standing completely and quickly dressing himself.

The half sneer on Kent's face Krei glimpsed as he turned to him didn't match his voice at all, and thankfully died away after the poignant look Krei shot his way. Still, he had the audacity to brandish his cum filled hand in front of the CEO and ask (still in that honeyed voice): "Will you clean me up?"

"I have that meeting, Kent, remember?" When the agent pouted like a begging dog Krei rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Al _right_ ," he relented. With a little coy smile of his own Krei did as Kent asked, suckling his fingers and slowly licking off the mess spread out over his palm. All the while Kent trembled, and it was clear Krei would be leaving him with a _problem_ once again.

"Happy now?" Kent, pink in the face, nodded slowly.

"Good. Now I'll be back in about two hours," he explained. "I'm sure you can keep yourself… _Busy_ before I take you home." Krei grinned, 'casually' brushed lint from the other's shirtfront, and went on his way.


End file.
